


Oil and Water

by hellbells



Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Case Fic, Crime, M/M, Romance, episode 1x1, mortal peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oil and Water are two things that just don’t mix. Most people in homicide believe that the two detective partners are just two such people. The only trouble is some of the tension is because Wes is having a hard time fighting his desire for his very male partner. Will he fight his family’s expectations for what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 4 of the SmallFandom bigbang over on Lj. It has an amazing cover made by foolish_mortal over on Lj which can be found here :- http://foolish-m0rtal.livejournal.com/213219.html

 

_**You may feel that you know your partner quite well - maybe too well. - but you’d be surprised what you don’t know.    Dr Phil** _

 

The support group for couples was in session. It was stereotypical, in that it had several couples all sitting in mostly passive aggressive ways and the serene councillor sitting in the middle. She would stay calm no matter how fraught the couples tried to make the session.  Wes Mitchell and Travis Marks were just one of the couples but they did buck the trend in more ways than one, and not just because they were both male.

 

The councillor was quite pretty so Wes was sure that Travis would no doubt soon try to hit that as he would say. It wasn’t really his partner’s fault and Wes knew it even if it annoyed him no end.  For no other reason than Wes found it hard to be in a relationship unless he was committed - Travis preferred casual hook ups and physical attraction.  Wes may hate that he was here but he did think that her British accent made it seem like he should listen to her - she could be a voice of reason.

 

In the end, Wes knew it didn’t matter whether he wanted to be here or not. He would endure as he wanted to be a cop and stay working with Travis and this was the stipulation. They were a puzzle to their Captain - the way that they fought like cat and dog to the point where -  yes - he winces now, that he had pulled a gun on Travis and yet they did not want to be split up. It may have seemed extreme but he did not regret it. He would do it all over again if he had to because he would always have Travis’ back even when on appearance it may not look like it.

 

Hence couples counselling and as a result, Wes and his ‘police’ partner were forced to listen to angsty couples pour all their grievances out. It was a little too much like their day job for either of them to be comfortable - still kudos to the couples here. Wes hoped that the counselling stopped one of them ending up a body that crosses their path, when the marriages ended on a sour note. Unfortunately - he and Travis had seen it one too many times.

 

Dr Ryan clearly felt that they’d all stewed enough as she brought the meeting to attention. He could not express how grateful he was for her doing just as the painful silence was starting to grate on his nerves.

 

“Okay let’s get started ... Today we are talking about intimacy.”

 

Travis and he shared a look of amused misery. See, Wes thought they were already working on better terms - That and they were both in agreement that their next hour would suck balls. If there was one thing they could agree on - it was that they did not want to talk about their feelings.

 

No. Wes decided there and then that he hated Dr Ryan as she continued on not caring about their feelings,

 

“Intimacy is about trusting someone enough to let them know your innermost secrets.  Your partner can’t know what you need if they don’t know you.”

 

Wes noticed sourly that Travis was lapping all this psychobabble up. He looked so damn keen and whilst he knew that the Captain would get a report back of their willingness - he couldn’t engage. He couldn’t just spill his innermost secrets out to a group of strangers. It was crazy to expect him to even contemplate it.  Anyone who knew him, would know that even asking was a stupid endeavour.  His misery was not yet over as she handed out a god awful quiz. The quiz was titled “partner awareness test.”

 

No one had to yet persuade him that this was not hell.

 

She was trying to justify her stupid test but anyone with a mid-level IQ could see it was pointless. He actually smirked seeing the sarcastic answers Travis was writing down. Still he was polite enough to listen as she explained,

 

“When you end up here. It is usually because you have moved past your physical attraction and need to find common ground and intimacy is the key and that does not mean going back to a shedding clothes every minute of the day.”

 

Looking around the room, Wes could see from the facial expressions of the males in the room that they most definitely did not agree.

 

She added way too brightly for someone who was trying to stop marriages fracturing, “So let’s begin.”

It was a certainty now.

 

Wes was dying. He was actually dying - forget being shot in the line of duty this was killing him piece by piece. He cannot believe they are here.  He is now more sure than ever that their police Captain is smoking crack.  The trouble was that his partner lived to cause him pain so of course he volunteered to help the good doctor.

 

He twitched at the comment of, “Everyone this is our newest couple Wes and Travis.”  
  
He couldn’t help but imagine the shit-fit that his father would throw hearing that sentence. His family loved him, well they would love him as long as he wasn’t gay.  It wouldn’t be too bad if he wasn’t divorced and could recognise that his partner was too damn attractive for his own good. Wes knew that he couldn’t stay on good terms with his family if he got with a guy but he was struggling to remember why that was a bad thing.  

  
Wes knew was acting more twitchy than usual because even if he could admit it to no one else; he could to himself - he wanted Travis in his life in more than professional capacity.  Oh, and souring his fantasies was the way that Travis was one of the biggest man-whores around and he needed monogamous relationships to even begin to unwind. One bright side was that his internal crisis had made him forget that he was currently in hell, sorry therapy

 

“So how did your partner get his name?”

 

Wes shrugs, “He was adopted so I doubt even he knows.”  
  
At least that was what he assumed but he noticed his partner’s frown so he was guessing he was wrong.  He was hurt because why would Travis have told the therapist they barely know and not him.  They were partners and Travis had supported him through the divorce. It said something that Travis had not shared it.

Travis himself was interrupting, not that that wasn’t anything new, “No that is not true I grew up in foster care.”

 

Wes bit back his snort at the combined, “aww.” He noticed that Ryan was also looking a little more softer at Travis and that was just not freaking fair. He knew his frustration had leaked into his voice when he demanded to know, “Look how did you get your name then?”

 

He hadn’t meant to sound so curious as his partner picked upon it almost immediately.  

 

Travis’ smile was positively angelic, if you didn’t count the sharp teeth in view.  “Dr Ryan is asking you.”

 

Wes was almost sure now and he went on the attack,  “You don’t know.”

  
“Sure I do. I told Alex.”  
  


Wes winced because that was a low blow. Travis was annoyed at him but to bring up his ex-wife? That was cold.  Alex, was his ex-wife and he definitely did not want to go there and talk about his feelings, but momentarily forgetting where they were, he sighed,

 

“Of course you told Alex.”

 

The multiple questions of, “Who is Alex?” helped remind him that they were not alone and then he really had an overwhelming urge to bash his head against a door, or, better yet Travis’ head in.

 

Wes was firm with the group (and used his best Detective voice that scared the LEO’s into doing what he wanted) he said, “We are not going there.”  
  


Dr Ryan was clearly enjoying this, “Who is Alex?”  
  
He shook his head, Alex was not up for discussion. He wouldn’t go there and no one could make him do it. He sighed though as Travis had no such compunction,

 

“Alex is his ex.”

 

Indigo snorted, “The ex is always a good argument.”

 

Her partner didn’t hide his long suffering sigh, “She found me on Facebook.”

 

This was a long time argument - all could tell.

 

The boys did not know what they had started and the aggravated look from Dr Ryan made them think nothing good. Wes was an asshole because he was enjoying this but he had made peace with the fact. He just wished that he had popcorn for it all. Sadly the one bright spark to this whole debacle was being interrupted by work. They answered their cells simultaneously and in a strangely harmonised way, asked,  “What you got?”

 

Whilst Travis had happily thrown himself into the therapy - for no other reason than knowing it was making his partner twitch. He was ecstatic that they could avoid therapy. . It was just a shame that there had to be a murder so the boys could avoid talking about their feelings. Travis could recognise that there was more than a few jokes that they could make right there but he was not crass enough to make them.

 

The minute they got into the car they relaxed. It was strange considering all the tension that was between them right now - but the minute the two of them got in the Land Rover it felt like safety.

 

Wes really wanted to focus on the work, as right now, when they were working for the most part they didn’t argue and he missed that. “This is unit 2 responding to the body found in MacArthur Park?”  
  


“This is control ... response acknowledged..”

 

Travis sighed, “Lovely Junkie country.”

 

Wes really wanted to make a comment about making judgements but how could he? He was making the same ones. “Well we will know more when we get there.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

When they got to the park - there was a massive crowd to helpfully sign post the way to the body. The local officer was one that had seen them during their argumentative best so he could be forgiven for doing a double take at their appearance - together.

 

The irony was that despite all their trouble and arguments - Wes couldn’t conceive working with anyone else.  “What we got?”  
  
“You still are working together? ... I thought you divorced.”  
  
Wes shared a look with Travis. It was enough for Travis to take over, seeing that he was close to exploding.   His partner just sassed the officer,   
  
“We’re in counselling!” So serious that you could imagine that they were taking it serious.

 

“Really?”

 

Wes thought that someone that gullible should not be a cop.

 

Travis smiled, that easy smile, the one that made perps spill their secrets without even realising what they had done. “Oh yeah, we’re finding that spark once more.”  
  
Wes did not react. He didn’t but for one tiny brief moment he let himself imagine it.  He would not torture himself so he cut back in, making sure that the conversation went straight back to the case, “The body?”  
  
The officer pointed to the tunnel, “Overhere.”  
  


Wes bent down to get a look at the body, trusting Travis to process the scene for evidence and clues.   
  
It would have been great if they could have just been left alone, honestly. When they were on a case - they were the best. Still, the captain didn’t trust them not to cause a scene.

 

“Just another junkie who ended up getting a sidewalk special.”  
  


He would blame the stress of the therapy for making him cranky. “Mmm good guess but you are way off base.”  
  
Travis looked up, “Wes!”  
  
Wes knew that tone of voice. It was was his partners way of saying, ‘you are being cranky and to knock it off. Usually he was polite enough to listen but he just didn’t care today. He knew that perhaps he was being mean but by being so critical of the LEO’s assumptions he was doing a better first look analysis. At least that is how he intended to argue the point with Travis once they got back to the car and had the inevitable argument.

 

He didn’t flinch at the LEO’s comment of, “How do you put up with him?” However it was a near thing.  It was one of the things that he hated; the thought of him and Travis no longer been partners - It was one of the reasons why had agreed to the counselling.

 

Travis smirked at him, letting Wes know that he was only teasing, “It is because a therapist told me that I am attracted to abusive relationships.”

 

Wes would have snorted at the comment because that comment implied  Travis had relationships. It might be old-fashioned of him but he thought that relationships should last longer than a month.  Still, he knew his partner and that was his look when he’d caught a good break, “What is it?”  
  
“Look what I found.”  
  
Wes turned his head to the side taking a second look at it, “Is that a Scout knife?”  
  
Travis nodded but that wasn’t the only thing that had caught his attention. Wes knew him better than anyone. He might not look like he was focussed on the crowd that had been drawn in by the police but he was.  He started to talk,

 

“You know when I was a kid. I did live in some bad places.”  
  
Wes knew that he did not know all about Travis’ youth but he was not stupid. He had no doubt that Travis had lived in some very rough places. “Yeah.”  
  
“Yeah so you could leave a car on the street and within 5 minutes everything would be gone.”  
  
Wes could guess where his partner was going with this little story, “Even a man’s shoes.”  
  
“Especially a man’s shoes.”  
  
It didn’t matter that they had played it cool and casual - the guy ran. He hated the way they always ran.  At least both he and Travis were fit and able to sprint after the fast little bastard. He was going to enjoy catching this perp.

 

Wes didn’t laugh at his partner’s exasperated face when he slammed the perp into the wall. He should feel bad as Travis was the one who had run him into the trap but there he was looking all pouty it was ridiculously cute - not that he would ever say it.

 

Once he had subdued the suspect and made sure he could not run he asked, “So why did you run?”  
  
Travis had managed to get his breathing under control, “Because he is guilty ... that’s why!”  
  
“I’m sure he isn’t.” Wes tried to reason.  
  
Travis looked so serious, “Nah he is guilty. I can shoot him right? For making me run.”  
  
The perp was starting to sweat, not knowing that Travis was actually joking, begged. “I didn’t kill no one.”  
  
Wes looked unamused, “No. You stole his shoes though so who is to say you didn’t kill him?”  
  
“I ain’t done shit! You can’t prove anything.”  
  
Wes snorted as they always said the same thing - there was never any chance the idiot had murdered the victim. He was hopelessly outclassed in both the weight and probably the brain as far as he was concerned.  “No let’s do a search of him and see if we can’t find any of the dead guys stuff.”  
  
Travis was all bright eyed, “If we do ... Can we can arrest him for murder!”

 

“Exactly!”  
  
The Perp spluttered, finally realising that he might actually be in some shit. It was ridiculous how stupid some people were,

 

“Look he was already dead ... he wasn’t going to miss his wallet, shoes or phone.”  
  
Wes didn’t hide his disgust, “Stealing from dead people is just plain wrong ... in fact it is nasty.”  
  
Wes would have agreed with his partner but he was getting a sinking feeling having rifled through the victim’s wallet for ID. A name was always a good start, “The victim is Joey Wheeler.”

 

Travis frowned, thinking about something - Wes recognised his partners facial expressions well enough.  “I know that name.”  
  
Wes finished reading the note and resisted the urge to bash his head up against the wall. Of course Travis recognised it,

 

“Dear Son,

 

I know you’ve had your battles,

But I am proud of you,

 

Love Dad,

 

The note was fairly unremarkable in itself - after all, there were plenty of loving parents who wrote their children affectionate notes. It was the fact that the paper was expensive, letter headed paper, embossed with Chief Judge Wheeler.  
  
Travis was now mirroring his expression perfectly, “Well that is just perfect. He is a judge’s son.”  
  


 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

It was going to be a hard sell given there well documented disagreements. It was clear that the Captain was still mad at them and just might handoff this case as a result. Wes knew that if they wanted the case then they were going to have to argue for it.

 

“Look we have already made the preliminaries. We should be the ones to take this case”  
  
The Captain was obviously a  sadistic man who was clearly enjoying watching them squirm.  Wes and Travis were in agreement, this case should go to them.  They might have their issues but they were still the best cops in the precinct. “Sorry the D.A wants Goodnan and Scott.”  
  
Travis was the one to scowl and protest, “Come on Captain. You know that ain’t right.”  
  
In fact the Captain did agree. Still, an order was an order and he was going to be hard pressed to defy the D.A.  He was going to need more persuasion and if he could tease his Detectives - then all the better.  

 

“Come on Sir.” Mitchell pleaded.

 

Travis chose to take  another tack, “What is the point of making us go therapy if we can’t prove we’ve changed?” He asked, frustration barely hidden in his voice.

  
It was ironic. He just wished that the boys would see what he so clearly saw. That was one of the reasons that he had picked the couples therapy. He was hoping it would give them the rude awakening that they needed.

 

“Really?” He knew his tone was icy. He was annoyed that they were not seeing something that was so patently obvious.  “You don’t seem to be taking it seriously. Take today for example.”  
  
He would have laughed seeing both of the boys roll their eyes. It was funny how many mannerisms they had taken on from the other partner.   
  
Mitchell looked betrayed, “Sir that is a violation of our Doctor patient confidentiality.”  
  


“Ahh don’t give me that Lawyer crap.” His Detective was good but there were occasions when he sometimes slipped back to his previous profession.

  
Marks chuckled but was on a role, “Look Sir the therapy is working ... Wes is learning to express himself constructively.”  
  
Sutton wanted to take his hat off to Marks for saying that with a straight face. It was a good effort and Mitchell was grinning now too, seeing a path through the conversation. It was these glimpses that gave him hope that he would not have to split up his best pair. They were tempestuous to say the least but they did have the best closure rate. Oh and if they got their heads out of their asses - they could be happy.

 

Sutton wanted to bang his head on his desk seeing the latest pair to enter his office. He really was not fond of Goonan and Scott  - they were brownnosers.

 

He was a good Captain though as he didn’t smirk at Mitchell’s comment about picking out curtains for his office. It was true that they were not subtle.

 

Marks looked personally offended that the DA would prefer the other Detective pair, “Sir this is not right.”  
  
Scott hissed, “Maybe the D.A wants a pair that she trusts.”  
  
Mitchell smirked, “To do what exactly?”  
  
Okay, now it was impressive just how much innuendo Mitchell got into a comment while staying perfectly deadpan.  Marks did his bit to show the class gulf between them, “Now captain I am sure that is just mindless chatter.”

 

“What is this Junior High?” Goodnan snarked.

 

Sutton was sad for his Detective if this was the best come back that he could figure out.  If so, he was woefully underprepared for a battle with Mitchell and Marks. They were well known for sharpening their wits against each other. Still, the minute someone insulted either one of them - then they were ferocious in the defense of their partner.

 

Wes smirked and Sutton knew that this was probably going to be good. Mitchell with faux care asked, “Was that a tough six years for you?”  
  
Sure enough, just like Sutton predicted, Marks congratulated Mitchell for a shot well-fired. He knew that it was probably for the best when he explained to the D.A why he was giving the case to Mitchell and Marks that it was this exchange that swung it for them. She would most definitely not approve.

 

Personally, the captain,  just wanted all his workers out of his office. “Mitchell, Marks go and see what forensics have for your case.”

 

He liked the way all they did to crow was fist pump each other. He had been expecting something a little bit more overt. Still, he wondered what might be bothering Mitchell? He seemed distracted and his wit was a little less ‘razor’ sharp than usual.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&***

Wes knew that forensics performed an important part of their case building. He was well aware of all this but most of them were a little too geeky for his tastes. “Who ran the forensics for the Wheeler case.”  
  
A pretty brunette turned around on her chair, “That would be me Detective Mitchell.”  
  
He frowned as he was not aware of the tech so he was a little confused as to how she knew his name. Then he saw the way she looked at Travis. Damn it, she was either dating him or wanted to sleep with him. Just once he would like for Travis to not date one of their co-workers. It made his life more difficult when things inevitably ended.  Mind you that was not him being harsh - Travis was a self-professed commitment phobe.

 

“Just once Travis.”  
  
“I don’t know what you mean,” was the quick reply.

 

Wes shook his head because he was sure that most people would believe his look of innocence.  He was inoculated against the Travis Mark charm look so he did not believe his partner. Knowing that there was no point in arguing about it; he asked the tech,

 

“So what evidence have we got?” He asked a little brusquely.

 

“You’re not a talker are you?” She said as if she knew him. He really did not like her. I mean who fawns over someone like that at work. She was so unprofessional!

 

“I don’t need to be I have Travis for that. What I do need is to know how things are going with the evidence.”  
  
She was annoyed and glaring at Travis. His friend had yet to learn that in arguments or disagreements he should always take his girls side.

 

“You haven’t told him about me?” She asked softly.

 

Wow. Danger Will Robinson. He was in big trouble and no cutesy flirting and playing her tie was going to fix this mess. He huffed, annoyed at the potential of being sucked into relationship drama. He decided to direct her anger in his direction,

 

“Look. I am sure Travis will make it up to you. He is forgetful, you know?”  
  
She looked at him like he had a second head and he tragically realised something. She probably didn’t know that much about his partner. As he never let the ‘flavour’ of the month get to a point where they might scratch the surface and find the real Travis.  

 

Wes was confused with himself; e knew that he had no right to be jealous. It was just the idea of Travis dating the tech assistant burnt something rotten inside him.  He consoled himself with the fact it was not like it would last. Travis would dump her if by some small miracle they managed to last a month.

 

Why did it bother him so much? He needed to think, it was not like she was the first. He put his car in reverse and tore off down the street to the best place that he knew where to think.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

The pair pulled up to the Judges house and both were already sighing in annoyance. They believed in the freedom of speech; of course they did. It was just that the Press had a way of stomping all over their cases and generally making their lives harder than they ever had to be.

  
Travis liked to play games with them - by waving at them, it made them think that they might have a chance at a quote. They might have a chance but only if hell froze over first.

  
“Oh look Channel Six have a new girl.”  
  
Wes rolled his eyes; he was like a dog in heat - maybe it was the weather? He wondered privately. He didn't mean to sound bitchy,

 

“You have a girlfriend! You remember Ellen, right?”  
  
His partner rolled his eyes, “Of course I remember ... I was only looking.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be looking if you are in relationship.” He said a little too tart. He needed to keep his cool - he was about to interview an important guy.  He couldn’t be rude or curt with a  judge.

 

“I can look I just can’t order from the menu.”  
  
Wes just rolled his eyes, knowing that there was no point in trying to order the point with him. “Look just get it together we have to go and interview the judge and his son.”  
  
“I know ... we got this.”  
  
Wes hoped so.

 

The interview brought up more questions than answers for both of them and more concerning a  prime suspect, who was the Judges surviving son. Right now, despite the protective alibi provided by the Judge -  Zac was  their prime suspect.  After all, the knife used in the killing was his, their father admitted to it. He had also told them that the two brothers had been arguing the night before.  They had found the excuse that he had been up all night doing homework rather weak but backtracked when they had learnt about the dyslexia.  

 

So they had been reasonable and talked to the brother. He was mad at being the youngest. He was mad at the fact his brother had been addicted to drugs. He was clearly guilty about something and they had argued over money. The question remained: Was it enough to kill Joey?

 

Wes hated the journey being so quiet. He knew Travis too well; the silence meant he thought Zac did it and he just didn’t want to get into an argument over it. In some ways one might say this was progress.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


When they pulled up at the Halfway house they took stock of where they were at with the investigation. Was knew what Travis was thinking and he needed to argue,

 

“I don’t think Zac did it.”  
  
“If you say so,” was the non-committal response.   
  
Wes sighed because even he knew that it did not look good for the brother right now.  He had argued with his brother; had no true alibi and the murder weapon was his scout knife. He knew all of this; after all, the facts kept bouncing around his skull. He still didn’t think that the kid had done it.   
  
“Look let’s just interview the staff here. I think this might throw up a few leads.”  
  
His partner gave him a look as if to say, ‘Whatever you say dear’.

 

He had hated the placating look when Alex, his ex-wife, had given it to him and he hated it more now. He wasn’t getting any sex to balance it out either like when he was married.

 

Travis had always wondered what halfway houses looked like. He knew way too many people growing up that should have ended up in one of these. Sadly, where he was growing up no one was on a judges wage to pay for all this. Most of his old mates would have more than likely ended up in jail if they were not dead.

 

He looked around and he knew instantly that he would not be able to take living in one of these places. He would go nuts. It was the walls - he hated being boxed in. Well there was that and the lack of privacy. He needed his own space. It might be the upbringing but he loved the trailer because it was - his. He did not have to share it,

 

“So why are here?”  
  
“Joey like many of us here was on his second strike and that means if we screw up again then we go down for a long time.”  
  
Being cops they understood the implication, it would be the three strikes and you’re going away for 25 to life. Wes didn’t hide his surprise, he had just assumed that he was a worker. “How long?”  
  
The man was proud as he smiled, “Fifteen years sober.”  
  
“Well congratulations sir,” Travis quickly congratulated. “Do you mind if we look at Joey’s place?”  
  
The Security chief, the one who had been eying Travis up like steak was quick to offer, “I can take you there right now.”

 

Wes darkly thought, oh yeah I’m sure you wanna take him there right now.

 

“You have a girlfriend.” He had to poke at Travis.  
  
Travis looked at him blankly. He was not even aware of the tension or he was not caring. He was not sure which possibility bothered him more right now. “Who Ellen?”

 

“Yeah.”  
  
Travis pouted, “I know who she is. What has that got to do anything?”  
  
Before he could explain, good old Marcus was back in the room and asking eagerly, , “What do you need to know?”  
  
“Was there anyone with a grudge against Joey?” Wes asked professionally, no matter how much jealousy he was feeling inside right now.

 

Marcus shook his head, “No he was well liked.”  
  


“That is what you think,” A new voice interjected.

 

All turned to see the new voice, who was standing in the doorway. Wes took in the young woman, pale and still suffering after effect of her drug use by the look of it. “It was Zac, I know it.”  
  
“Were you his girlfriend?” he had to ask. If so then she might have a motive or more information.

 

She shook her head, “No we weren’t that way.”  
  
He knew that look on her face. He had seen it a thousand times during his investigations. They might not have been that way when he was alive but she wished they had been.  

 

Travis broke in and Marcus was still standing in his shadow. Didn’t the man understand personal space?  The security chief chided gently, “Now Tessa it was not that way.”  
  
“Yeah it was ... he and his brother were arguing and he screamed ‘I wish you were dead.’”  
  
The Detectives both winced as that was not good for the brother. They would play rock - paper - scissors to decide who would get the unenviable task of informing the Captain there number one suspect was actually the Chief Judges only surviving son.

 

The Security Chief looked at Travis with a shrug as if to say what can you do crazy women.  

 

Wes did not want to rip his eyes out for getting Travis to smile at him, as that would be petty.  He was above such behaviour but he couldn’t help but feel incredibly helpful by the way their phones went off.

 

He was gentlemanly enough to shake the men’s hands and to thank them for their time and information.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***   
  


  
Wes sometimes wondered if it was the curse of all police partners that they got to know their police partners too well. He was sure of it, as he could tell that Travis was trying not to say what he was thinking; the trouble was that it was written all over his face.

 

“Don’t say it.” He said, letting him know that right now he definitely did not want to hear it.  
  
Travis threw his hands up in mock surrender, “I’m just saying that the evidence is not in Zac’s favour right now.”  
  
“What evidence?” He threw back, knowing that there was a lot of circumstantial evidence going against their prime suspect right now. The trouble was though it was exactly that - circumstantial.  He had changed his job when he had put away an innocent kid. He could not stand the thought of being the one responsible sending a kid like Zac down for his brothers murder especially if he was innocent.

 

Travis was giving him the look that he hated. He knew about Wes’ reasons for becoming a cop. It was too much sympathy for the wrong person; it should be for the kid. He was already suffering from grief for his brothers murder and misplaced guilt and now everyone was blaming him for the murder. It was not right!  
  
“He didn’t do it.” He said, perhaps sullenly as he pulled away.

 

“Unit 2 this is dispatch you are being requested at the hotel on Madison for a jumper.”  
  
Travis frowned at him, clearly thinking the same thing, “Err we’re Homicide?”  
  
Wes snorted at the way he managed to phrase that as a question. He was just as confused as Travis. They were not called until there was a body and only if someone had pushed the body.

 

It did not take them long to drive to the scene and once there they were there they set about trying to find out just why they were called.   
  
“Why are we here?” Wes asked shortly. He knew it and Travis punched his arm, letting him he had definitely been rude.

 

The officer on the scene pointed up at the figure on top of the roof, “The guy is your potential suspect.”

 

Sure enough, if they squinted they could definitely make out Zac’s profile on the roof. Oh boy, he could tell it was going to be one of these days. He hated these situations; they always required a gentle touch and he was self-aware enough to know that he was not good at them.

 

The partners had very quickly worked out which one of them would try and talk him down and which one would come up with the Hail Mary. Wes personally couldn't believe that anyone would rather talk to him than Travis. Travis was the sociable nice guy out of the two of them.

 

“I hate myself,” Zac sobbed.  
  
Wes was struggling to find the right words. This was one of the parts of his job that he sucked at. He had never been good with words when it came to doling out sympathy. He had never come from the type of family where he would be good at it.

 

“Look no matter what happened. You can’t jump Zac ... it will kill ya Dad. He has already lost one son do you want him to lose both within days,” he said reasonably.

 

It was difficult to try and describe the range of emotions running across the kids face. It was a gamut of pain, grief, sorrow and everything in between.  Wes was even more sure despite how it looked - the kid was innocent.

 

He watched his partner’s head pop up in the vent. He needed to keep Zac’s attention on him him long enough for Travis to enact his ‘Hail Mary’ should it be needed.

 

“I should have given him the money,” he whimpered.

 

Wes tried not to sound too keen as he asked, “What money?”   
  
Travis had also frozen just as he was about to attached the one handcuff around the boy’s ankle.  

 

“He ... he came to me saying he needed five grand or he would die.” the boy stuttered out.   
  
Wes could practically feel the pain rolling off him and he did sympathize with his grief. Still he had not been lying if Zac tried to kill himself then it just might kill the Judge.  

 

He wanted to distract him and gain useful information, “Did he say who would get him?”  
  
Zac shook his head, lost in grief, “I thought it was just for drugs. He had always asked and it had always been for drugs. He used to lie ALL the time.”  
  
Jesus no wonder the kid was eaten up with grief. Still, this was good news for Zac. This was a new lead and could potentially lead to a new suspect. “Look. Just step forward we need to know about this. Have a proper conversation you can even pick the place. Anything you say may help us track this guy down.”

 

No one would have predicted the flock of birds that flew into his face.  It was enough to unbalance Zac and Wes was forced to watch him fall backwards.  His heartbeat only started to beat normally when he realised that Zac was not plummeting to his death.  He was never so glad for Travis’ ability to think outside of the box.  When he noted the reel of the firehose was strong enough to keep him from plummeting to his depth.  He raced forward to help winch it in, knowing that right now Travis’ shoulder was under immense strain and the last thing he needed was his partner injured. They might force him to partner with Goodnan and Scott.

 

After a few minutes and immense stress. Zac was lying sprawled over the floor of the roof, telling them all about what he knew about this mysterious  five grand. It was probably relief from still being alive

 

The partners shared a look of relief themselves glad that they had managed to save the kids life. Zac was safe but it had been nearer than either one was comfortable with. Wes was relieved that Travis had gone underneath - he may have strained his shoulder but Travis had saved the boy’s life. Although, it looked like he was paying for his act now as he was rotating his shoulder.

  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Travis just brushed off his concern, “I will be good when we put this scumbag behind doors.”  
  
“So you think it might be the drug dealer?”  
  
All he got was a shrug, after all drug dealers were not the kind to settle arguments in the most rational of ways.  “I think we should check it out.”

 

An examination of the phone records against names in their database came back through positive for one contact Rick Santori, who apparently was now in the business of selling high end cars. Wes doubted that all he was was selling was high end cars.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


The showroom was an exercise in power and wealth and not where he had expected to find their Drug Dealer. Travis looked through it whistling at the sheer number of fantasy cars. He had grown up knowing that if he wanted one of these cars then he would have to jack them. In fact in the end he had ‘’jacked a few cars, thankfully he had realised straight away it was a dumb thing to do. Still he watched Wes browse and could see his comfort and familiarity in being here.  He didn’t forget that his friend was from money.

 

Their suspect was the archetypical slimy car salesman and if you hadn’t seen the arrest photos you wouldn’t believe he was a slimebag dealer. It was too bad that he was probably a murderer too. It was true what they say these days that you can’t trust anyone. Then again as a homicide detective, he didn’t need to be told that.  Travis stayed back knowing that thanks to most people’s perceptions that they would assume he was a drug dealer looking to buy some product. Whereas Wes could just be looking to buy his next car without the cloud of suspicion.

 

He had to needle his partner though, “You thinking of buying a new car already?”

 

Wes rolled his eyes in that supper aggravated way that only Travis could make him feel. Travis wondered was it wrong of him to take satisfaction in that fact?

 

Wes sharper than he intended replied, “No. Then again ...” He trailed off spotting the black Lamborghini it was brand new to the store you could tell. Well, Wes could knowing cars like he did. His expression although to many would appear schooled and would give nothing away - he wasn’t able to hide from his partner in the same way. He got the nod to proceed.  Seeing the salesman he decided to pretend that he was in the hunt for a new car, “Hey I was looking for a new car.”

 

Wes saw him casually weigh up his appearance and it seemed was calculating his net worth.  Santori liked what he saw, “Well let me show you and your partner a few models.”

 

Wes hoped that Travis wasn’t an ass until they got what they needed. He needed to reel the suspect in, “So I was thinking I need a car that is sleek, powerful, and the body is so smooth that...”

 

He trailed off as he watched his partner fidget. He wondered what the hell had got his partner so hot and bothered. He couldn’t see any hot women and as far as he knew Travis wasn’t a gearhead; certainly not the type to get an erection over a beautiful car.

 

It never occurred to him that he was the one to evoke the reaction in his partner. He kept his mind focussed. He pointed at the Lamboghini he had spotted within seconds of being in dealership. , “How about this one?”  

 

Santori freaked when he picked the Lambo. He was guessing there was some drugs somewhere in the car, he had just yet to figure out where.

 

“Sorry this one is not road legal yet. The smog system will need to be stripped out.”

 

Wes hid his grin, “You got a question babe?”

 

Travis nearly face planted as his head fell off his hands. He didn’t think that Wes had that flirty tone in him. It was really not helping him get rid off this stupid crush on his partner.  “Well Babe I am just wondering if he stashed all the drugs before or after he murdered Judge Wheeler’s son.”  
  


Santori paled and grabbed his cell. “I’m calling my lawyer.”  
  
Wes wanted to slap his partner in frustration. Honestly, it was like Travis had never heard of a thing like subtlety. “You made him lawyer up.”

 

Travis shrugged which was definitely not helping his aggravation levels. He then watched in horror as his partner withdrew his gun.  This would not end well but Travis was his partner so he would back his play. “Hey Santori I’m pretty sure my crazy partner is gonna shoot your car.”

 

“I want his badge number!”

 

Travis smiled and Wes knew that never boded well, “It is 911. Hey Sweets? Where is the smog system?”

 

He was an enabler. This was a terrible idea which is why he was hiding his face behind his hands so that he ‘technically’ won’t see anything.  He was moving the gun in a precise way that no one could mistake. “Here?”

 

Enabling was still running through his mind, “Lower!”

 

Travis really should smile more Wes thought. “Here?”  
  


Wes just nodded, knowing that chaos was about to ensue. Sure enough, even though it was madness personified. His partner shot the gorgeous car. He braced himself from the shrill reprisal from Santori but Travis had already dived beneath the car.

  
“Hey Babe ... it looks like this car has sprung one hell of a leak!”  
  
When Wes bent down to see what Travis meant he couldn’t agree more. After all, there was no way to truly describe watching what he was pretty sure was fine grade Coke spilling out of a Lamborghini.  He wanted to arrest the slimy assistant for desecrating such a beautiful car by using it as a drug transporter.

 

When they looked up at the same time - they got the satisfaction of seeing the wind cut out of the slimy car sales salesman. All of a sudden his attitude had changed from complaints to,

 

“Can we make a deal?”  
  
There is a time when you have worked as partners for so long that words are superfluous. It was often why cop marriages struggled - spouses couldn’t handle the idea of seeing their lover know someone better than them.  Wes looked at Travis and no matter what problems they were having. He could still have a silent conversation. He knew in that moment what tack the rest of their little questioning hunt would take.

 

He was the one to do the talking, even though he would rather be as far as way as possible from this guy. “We’re homicide. We are just interested in finding out the killer of our victim. That is narcotics problem.”  
  
He wanted to laugh in the idiots face when he looked so relieved. He actually believed that they would do just that.   
  


Santori spilled all of his knowledge, thinking that he was about to beat a rap, “He wanted money. I offered to loan it to him. I figured why not? It could be useful to have a Judge in my pocket.” He said trying to sound as if he was a charitable human being.

 

Wes was doing all he could not to punch his lights out. “Yeah you are real charitable human being.”

 

Travis snorted at that as the guy had completely missed his sarcasm.  Of course he would. Wes knew that guys like him only ever looked after one person - number one.

 

“So who did he need the money for?”  
  
Santori shook his head, “Don’t know but when he came over - he kept looking back at a car.”  
  
Travis was waiting for him to finish the sentence but understood that he was not going to get any more information. “What car?”  
  
“It was a nice car. A ‘69 Chevelle ... with Red flames.”

 

Wes was trying to be patient but he was wanting to shoot something. “That is a nice car but did you get a look at who was in the car?”  
  
“No it was tinted but he was worried. I could tell.”  
  
He knew that talking any more would not yield anything more useful. So it seemed like Joey was searching for money and quickly. It did make t theory he was using again more plausible but something was not sitting right in his gut. He wished he could explain what was bothering him.

 

He waited until they were outside to bitch, “So just how long will it take us to find a car in this city?”  
  
Travis smirked at him, “A while but I can improve your day sweetheart.”  
  
Wes tried not to blush at the ‘sweetheart’ comment. It was not like Travis meant it that way - he was having way too much fun dating the entire police precinct.  He was waiting expectantly to see just how Travis planned to improve his mood.

 

Travis pick up his cell phone, “Hey Randi. You know how there was a problem bugging you about Santori. Let’s just say the smog systems on the Lambo’s are state of the art and highly illegal when it comes to road legality.”

 

Travis was looking at him - to say whether his stunt had improved his mood. “Shut up.”

 

Travis was grinning, “Look do what you gotta do ... I wanna play a hunch.”  
  
Wes sighed and left him to it. He needed to think about his feelings. He needed to understand why his partner was getting under his skin so much right now.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

**  
  
**

The former Mrs Mitchell closed the door to her convertible, sighing as she caught sight of Wes. She may have not been in love with him any longer but that didn’t mean she didn’t care.  He seemed so lost - like a puppy. It was crazy with his looks he could have got so much attention but he brushed it off or used sarcasm.

 

“Why is my lawn drowning?” She asked none too gently.

 

He pouted at her so she knew just what type of conversation it was going to be. She was a lawyer so it was not like she wasn’t used to difficult conversations.

 

“Lawn care is important.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “Not if I can barely see the blades of grass through the water. Now are you going to be useful and help me with my groceries?”  
  
He jumped up to help, which shows just how distracted he was. He usually never failed to be a gentleman. “Sure sorry.”

 

It was a sneaky move. Alex knew that if he was distracted by standard routines she might be able to distract him. She took a gamble, “What has Travis done today?”  
  
Wes snorted thinking of his partner. He hated that they couldn’t get along unless it was on a case. He knew that he was to blame and that was the worst part of it - he knew that his feelings were wrong and it made him more awkward.

 

“Well he shot a Lamboghini.”

 

Alex was never to sure what was serious and what was exaggeration, but she was well aware that Wes never joked about cars.  
  
“How did you not shoot him?”   
  
This was not teasing it was a genuine question - Wes took his cars seriously.

 

He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “The Car Dealer was using the smog system to transport coke into the city. It sprung one hell of a leak.”

 

She could tell then that this was not a ‘I’m frustrated at Travis’ day. So what was the issue? She knew her ex husband  well enough to know that the lawn was his refuge when things were awkward or he had trouble.  “Is the captain being weird?”  
  
Wes gave her a look as if to say when is he not?  
  


She had the decency to acknowledge his point. “Fair point. Talk to me.”

 

Wes looked up and he looked so lost that her heart actually went out to him. She hated to see him this lost and vulnerable. In fact, she was struggling to recall when he’d ever shown that with her. “What I want and what I can have are two different things.”  
  
If she had not been sitting at her breakfast table she would have probably fallen over in shock. Wow, this therapy was working wonders, she thought. Wes rarely would ever ask for what he wanted.  She asked softly, as if she was speaking to a spooked child, “What do you want?”  
  
He shook his head, “It doesn’t matter it is wrong.”  
  
He sounded so sad but adamant it was wrong. She recognised the tone and phrasing in that statement  - it reminded her, of her old father-in-law. She could have kicked his ass for how he had hurt Wes growing up. Oh, he had never hit his son - that would have been too simplistic but he played mind games that were just as damaging as physical abuse would have been.

 

“Trust me Wes.” She said, desperately hoping that he would say it a loud.

 

“Travis.”  
  
Alex wrinkled her nose in confusion, “He is your police partner and it is not going well if you are in counselling.”

 

Wes sighed, “No I think I want more ...”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
Wes stood up, “It doesn’t matter. I should get back.”  
  


“Wesley!” She called out to him but it was too late. She had been so close to getting him to speak about his feelings but he had clammed up tighter than ever before. It was ridiculous. She just wanted him to be happy. He may be in therapy but she had a feeling that it would take way more than a few counselling sessions to truly help him.

 

**^ &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&**

 

The repair yard did not look anything amazing. In fact, to Wes it looked more like a junkyard. Travis was happy though - relaxed in a way that Wes rarely saw.

 

He was trying to give his partner the benefit of the doubt. They had a lead but it was vague. They needed to track down the owner of a ‘69 Chevelle SS with black flames. Wes might not be an expert in classic cars but this did not look like the place.  He had to ask Travis,  

 

"Are  you sure this is the place?"

 

Travis was pouting, clearly offended that he could even ask. It was too cute for words. Wes didn’t say that as he wanted his partner’s ego to get any bigger.

 

Travis did try to reassure him, “Look this guy is the best. If he does not have the part for your car then he can get it for you."

 

Wes could hear the underlying fondness, "You know the guy?" He was trying to hide his jealousy.  Given the sharp look he got, he was not sure that he had succeeded.

 

Travis was about to answer when they heard the demand.  "Get your hands up!"

 

His hands shot up, Travis did not look worried but his hands did go up above his head.  Wes felt that he should follow his partners example and then kill him afterwards. Travis knew how fond he was of surprises.  

 

"I'm looking for philamoney!" Travis demanded.

 

This just kept getting better and better. His homicidal urges towards his partner were ramping up with every sentence uttered.  He was struggling to remember why he was fond of Travis when he kept ending up in situations like this. The last time; they hand ended up shooting up a drug cache to survive. They had made the arrests but it had been awkward as hell trying to explain to the captain that why their suspects would need to come down off a high..

 

The henchman growled, “Who is asking?”  
  
Travis looked rueful about not having said more but came clean, “It is T-bone ... I’m his brother.”  
  
“BRAH!”  
  
Wes watched wide eyed as Travis was trapped in a bear hug with one of the biggest guys he had ever seen.  He was not jealous at all, nope not him.  Still, he was not happy with having to keep his arms in the air.  “Travis?”  
  
The big guy was looking at his partner in such a way that showed more than just a passing acquaintance - Why had Travis never mentioned him?

 

Speaking of the devil. He turned around and his eyes bugged out taking stock of a gun being pointed at him. He was quick to talk to the big guy, “He is cool. He’s my partner!”

 

Thankfully the gun was out of his face. It was not all sunshine and roses as there were still questions he wanted answered. Annoyingly though for Wes they were not to do with the case but with his partner.  He could demand answers to his case - he was less likely to be successful in demanding answers about Travis.   
  


He just he wished he knew why the brother had pulled a face saying, ‘oh really!’ When he had been introduced as Travis’ partner.

 

He mulled it over and even if he was uneasy about being around people who were so obviously lawbreakers - he could not deny that they were useful as they now had a lead on the car which was linked to Joey Wheeler.

  
  


**^ &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&**

**  
  
**

He was trying not to be judgemental but Travis was jumping around like he expected to be shot. “What is wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” Travis tried to quickly reassure him.

 

It was not reassuring. At all. They really needed some good news as the car lead had been a bust. It had in fact thrown up more questions than answers. It was becoming a fast growing annoyance in their bid to solve this case that each time they thought they could get some answers - all they got instead was more questions instead. It also made the murder even more tragic - Joey had been turning his life around and had only wanted the money to make sure his girlfriend and baby would be okay.

 

Still, at least he had an inkling why Travis was so jumpy. The minute they walked through the coroner’s door - well, Janelle looked like she wanted to stab Travis. He got a sinking feeling, why did Travis have to sleep with every female in the damn department.

 

“Do you have to sleep with every woman we work with?” He hissed, before remembering that he was aiming for indifference. He was failing epically in that regard and he knew it. He just wanted to wipe the smug look off his partner’s face

 

“No but how will I ever find the one if I don’t date to find out.”

 

Wes took a deep breath and aimed for professional rather than jealous. “It is more the wreckage of broken hearts you leave in your wake that I have a problem with.”

 

“Janelle is not wrecked, are you?” Travis tried to wheedle.

 

Wes had to laugh at the way her glare quelled his smirk. No matter what Travis thought - She was definitely mad,

 

“No, not mad.” With a disturbingly sweet smile on her face, added, “Vengeful.”

 

Travis quickly shifted behind the wall support before asking, “So what we got?”  
  
Jaenelle was definitely enjoy this, “You should take a closer look.”  
  
Wes had to admire the way someone was smiling and yet you were left under no illusion that she was pissed.  The effect was somewhat magnified by the fact the person in question was a medical examiner holding a bone saw in her hand. Yeah he was glad that he was on her sweet side. He decided to help Travis out,

  
“As fun as it is to watch you torture Travis. What you got on the body?”

 

It was ridiculous being the only sensible person, both were adults and he would use the word loosely right now, were pouting at him.

 

“The knife didn’t kill him.”  
  
Wes startled at that, “What did kill him then?”  
  
She looked smug, “His killer used heroine ... a fatal dose.”

 

This is why he loved her. She was truly brilliant at her job. This is why he will always ask nicely for Jaenelle to be the one to do their autopsies.

 

“You said killed? As in not an OD?”  
  
She looked at him brightly. “That’s right. When I did an analysis. His bloodwork showed a level way above an overdose level.”  
  
Travis must have overcome his temporary fear, or, curiosity had gotten the better of him.  “How did that happen?”  
  
She showed them a piece of skin just under the ear. “This would be the fatal wound.”

 

Travis was annoyed, “That is cold man.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
“To let the judge think his son OD’ed,” Wes was thinking. It was a murder weapon not often seen. It leant a frustrating angle to their case. After all, if you killed someone like this - it showed you knew them. How did the killer know Joey? Why the wound on the back of the neck?

 

“Any other wounds?”

 

She hummed, “There are ligature marks around the neck suggesting he was strangled.”  
  
He shared a look with Travis. He could tell they were both thinking the same thing. This was personal and quite a few things didn’t quite make sense. They knew though if they wanted to unravel the identity of the killer then this is what they would need to discover.

 

**^ &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&**

 

Travis wondered privately what he was in a former life. If he was one who believed in reincarnation then he had to assume that he had been especially evil in a former life. No one had this much bad luck!  He just wanted to pay for the gas and get out. Was that too much to ask for?

 

He knew he needed help, he text Wes.

 

‘Possible 211 about to go down.’

 

He was hoping for some back up but what he got back would have made him scream and vent in frustration. If it wouldn’t have drawn too much attention to him.  Wes was dealing with the getaway driver, which was fair but it meant that Travis was facing two-to-one odds against two armed guys. Ironically if they were trained or honest gangsters then he would feel better about the situation. As it was he knew he was in trouble as they were agitated and young, making them unpredictable.  He had his handgun and there were two of them and they were both crazy and probably high on something.

 

He hoped like crazy that Wes would be done quick enough to help him. He hoped but he was smart enough to realise it might not happen. Sure enough, as if the universe wanted to make a comment both perps raised their guns.   
  
The smart play would be to keep quiet. Let them take the money but the cashier was freaking out and this was going to turn to shit very quickly.

 

“Think about what you are doing!”  
  
The leader of this little crew screamed, “Why? ... It’s got nothing to do with you brother.”  
  
Travis did not grimace or go on a rant about how just because they might share the same skin colour - it did not make them brothers. Instead he flashed his badge, “It kind of is brother.”  
  
“You a cop? I don’t believe it,” the other said disbelief colouring his voice.

 

Travis tried not to be offended. He really did but that sort of attitude really did piss him off. “Why not?”  
  
Any chance for dialogue or talking them down stopped when three loud horn beeps were heard. Travis did not have to be a genius to know it was some sort of warning system kicking into place from the get-away driver. Sometimes things do act like the movies. Travis would swear that the gun was whipped around and firing at him in slow motion - only he was too slow to avoid it. He had turned to avoid the brunt of the one shot only to get suckered by a gut shot from the other side.

 

He felt the impacts of the bullets and his legs collapsed beneath him.  This was not how he’d planned his day.  Travis had been shot at plenty of times. This was different, he’d never been hit before. He was cold and getting worse. This was bad. He tried to reach for the wound but his energy was seeping away almost as quick as the blood was spilling from him.

 

“I gotcha buddy.” There was Wes, his friend. He had no doubt that Wes had subdued the perps.  
  
Travis tried to smile but it was too hard. He took strength and comfort in the fact Wes was with him. His buddy would make sure he was okay. He knew Wes would move heaven and earth for him - it was what he loved most about his partner. He wished Wes would be able to see him as more than a work partner.

 

He was struggling to keep coherent thoughts in his head. He needed Wes to know though, “Love ya buddy.”  
  
“WHERE IS THAT AMBULANCE!”

 

**^ &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&**

  
  


Wes was furious as he stormed through the E.R. He could not believe that he had not been allowed to travel with Tarvis. It was stupid - he was the only family that Travis had and that was not fair. He was so injured and pale when he had been pulled into the ambulance. He hated the idea that Travis might not survive. He needed Travis in his life. He could not imagine working with anyone other than Travis. It was bizarre and he knew that everyone else at work could not understand the way that they bickered and outwardly appeared to hate each other. The truth could not be anything further from reality.

 

He found a nurse, “I need an update on Detective Travis Marks.”  
  
She frowned, “I’m sorry I can’t just give out personal information.”  
  
“Please!” He pleaded. He was usually too proud to beg but in this case he was more than happy to make an exception. His pride was not worth not knowing everything.  “He is my partner.”  
  
The nurses eyes softened, “Oh my god that is just so wrong. Stay here I will find out what is going on.”  
  
He slumped down on the chair, refusing to think about anything. If he gave rise to his thoughts then he was likely to panic and go to worse case scenarios and for once, that was not something he could tolerate. He realised what the nurse had assumed and nearly choked on hysterical laughter bubbling up. She thought they were lovers - if only. After all, he could not get his head out of his ass to explain even one tenth of his feelings to Travis. So instead he had resorted to acting like a preschooler with a crush who pulled on their pigtails.  He just fervently hoped that he would get a chance to fix his mistake.

 

The only trouble with his idea was right now he was being left to his own thoughts. Sadly they were tumbling down the darkest path - it was the way he was. He needed Travis there to make him take life less seriously. He was always going to be the type to plan for the worst and hope for the best. It meant he was never shocked or disappointed but also it could lead to very dark thoughts.

 

“Hello Wesley,” came a very gentle voice from above.

 

“Hey Doc, I think this is above and beyond the call of duty.”

 

She sat beside him. “Nonsense ... I think now is the perfect time for me to be with a friend.”

 

He didn’t know how fucking grateful he was to have someone there to talk to him. “He will be okay!”

 

She looked sympathetically at him, seemingly having picked up something from his body language. “I’m sure he will. Has there been any news?”  
  


He shook his head, “Not yet. However since the nurse thinks we are dating so she is going to find out.”  
  
“Oh?”

 

Wes wondered when this started to turn into a therapy session. Truth be told, he wasn’t going to argue as he kind of needed one.

  
“Don’t give me that look doc.”

  
She put her hands up as if to say ‘i’m innocent’ - Wes snorted knowing better,  

“All I was going to say is you don’t seem squicked by the idea.”

 

“I’m not,” Wes spoke honestly.

 

“Could this be the route of the problem?”  
  
He laughed softly, there may have been a hint of hysteria in the laugh. It was not like he could be blamed right now, “Only if he does not return my feelings.”

 

She put her hand on his shoulder, “It can be hard when people don’t share the same goals as you but somehow in this case ... I suspect you will be just fine.”

 

His head shot up, the whole issue suddenly slotted into place. He knew it was someone at the halfway house. It had to be. Joey must have found someone using, the guy had said many were on their second strike. If Joey had reported it and it would fit with what they knew about the victim - then someone may have freaked and injected him.

 

“Damn it.”  
  
The doctor knew full well that look, “You have solved the case.”  
  
“I know why ... just can't be certain on the whom.”

 

He stood up, when his name was called. “Give me some good news.”  
  
“Your partner is in recovery now. We will keep him sedated for the next 24 hours to help his healing.”  
  
He sagged in relief, “Thanks that means a lot.”  
  
He could concentrate on breathing again. He hadn’t realised he had stopped upon seeing the surgeon entering the waiting room.  

 

She surprised him, “Go. You heard the surgeon say he will not be awake for the next 24 hours. I will stay with him until you sort this out but you will relax more knowing he is arrested and so will Travis.”

  
  
Wes wanted to argue but she was right. He had a job and it was the whole reason Wes and Travis were brought together in the first place.

  
  


**^ &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&**

**  
  
**

For once there was no excitement or satisfaction in the closing of a case. It was mainly because he would rather be at the hospital right now keeping an eye on his partner.  Still he was a professional, one who would close the case out like he should.  He was glad Randi didn’t ask why he needed to borrow her best dog. She was only too happy to help him in any way she could.

 

Sure enough, there was Marcus, the security chief, and Vince who ran the centre. He could be nice and no doubt he he would hear from his captain but figured he would be excused this once.  

 

"Do you have the authority to allow a drug search?"

 

The security chief frowned obviously not liking what he was implying. Right now he didn't care.  

 

"Yes I have the power to authorise a drug search should their be suspicion."

 

Wes had been sure that was case. He had been banking on the security chief letting him in; rather than having to get a warrant off a judge.  "Brilliant then may I enter?"

 

"Of course."

 

That was all the permission Wes needed. He was leading the dog on to the site. He was glad that Randi was with him, as any other person would probably get on his nerves at the moment. The dog was off having caught the scent of something. Wes was triumphant, "good girl."

 

He members his manners, "She is a narcotics dog only so I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news but she's scented something illegal."

 

Marcus had a face like thunder, he obviously didn't have to deal with this often.  The dog was pacing between two places. The first one was the jilted girl's place but something was wrong, "What's wrong Detective?"

 

She held her hand as if to say wait a second. He did; he could be patient as he was closing in on victory.  

Randi knew her dog and could interpret what her canine partner was telling her. “She has caught the scent of heroine but it does not originate here.”

 

"Well where does it start?" He asked, knowing that the person was more than likely the murderer.

 

The dog raced off and they were helpless to do anything but follow, "Keep up"

 

The dog pushed against someone's door and miraculously the door opened.  It didn't help the dog, Cindy was racing around and around the room. He knew it wasn't confusion but rather the scent must be saturated in the room to the point where it was a case of needing to eliminate the individual scent piles. Cindy eventually stopped, tail wagging, pawing at the fish tank.

 

Marcus was gutted, obviously wiser about places the drug addicts might hide their stash. He might have found it slightly ironic that it was in the treasure chest. It was sad to see the drugs being fished out.  He had every respect for all of the people here who wanted to get back on their feet. It just seemed that the owner of this place was not ready, "Who owns this place?"

 

If the security chief was upset before; he was absolutely gutted right now. "Vince's."

 

Randi being new to the case had no clue but Wes did. He was cursing as he heard the vehicle start up. Vince was clever, waiting for their distraction of finding where the drugs were to slip away, hopefully undetected. Wes was having none of it. This was the one responsible for Travis getting shot; not directly but they would never have been anywhere near the cursed place if it wasn’t for this place.

 

Randi bless her soul, grinned at him, "Go back to Travis. I will book him and stay with him whilst he gets treatment."

 

"You're too good for mortal men."

 

She smirked, "You have your hands full with making Travis see sense."

 

He said nothing. He was just glad that he would hopefully have the chance. He would not let family; gunmen, or anyone else for that matter get in the way.

  
  


**^ &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&**

Wes comes back into the hospital room looking anxiously at his partner. He had been reassured that Travis would be fine. It had been a serious gunshot wound but he should make a full recovery.  He knew all of this. He did. However know that he admitted his feelings for his partner.  Still, he freaked out seeing his partner so still and sleeping.

 

He took his hand, knowing that he was okay by the rise and fall of his chest. Yeah he was a little battered up by chasing after Vince.  Right now, it didn’t matter. He was a little rough around the edges; Travis was recovering from being but shot but they were alive and together.

 

He could wait to tell him all about the excitement but right now he would rest.  He was content to put his head down on the bed.

 

“Get up here.”  
  
Wes’ head shot up so fast at the whisper, “Hey ... you should be sleeping.”  
  
Travis smiled at him, which was the greatest thing ever. After all, only this morning Wes had been worried he would never see the smile again.    
  
“And I will be when you get up here. You can tell me a bedtime story.”  
  
Wes snorted as his partner could be childish; truth be told he didn’t want him to ever change.   
  
“Well it starts with a big dog and a cop going to a big nice house ...”

 

He was good, knowing that even injured, Travis would want all of the stories about an arrest.  He may have started the retelling like a story but there was some truth in how tired they both were.

 

In fact, when Dr Ryan slipped in to see how Travis was - she had to smile. For she had believed that they would ever get the part where they could admit their feelings for each other.  Of course, given how they were snuggling in a decidedly non-platonic way - they had done more than admit their feelings.

 

She just hoped they gave what was between them a true chance - she knew that they had the chance for something very special.

 

**^ &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&**

  
  


Wes knew that the likelihood of this going well was - slim to none. He had to try though - this was his family. So why couldn’t he get out of the car? His hands were still gripping the steering wheel. Travis covered his hand reminding him that he was not on his own. He looked up and took a deep breath, giving his partner. No, his lover a rueful smile, “I get it.”  
  
Travis cocked his head and smirked, “Do you now?”  
  
Wes rolled his eyes, “I am not on my own. We are a team and since my ex-wife helped pull my head from my ass I can admit it.”  
  


Travis chuckled loudly, imagining the faces of anyone at the station hearing such a sentence. If they were weak hearted it would probably kill them, or, they just might think the end of the world was nigh. “I know many lovers don’t say this but I adore your ex.”  
  
Wes sighed, “Just as long as you adore me more.” He added with just a hint of insecurity.

 

Travis pulled him close, “Always. We will last way more than a month.”  
  
Wes tried not to smile at the statement but in Travis’ way that was ‘I fucking love you’.

 

He confessed, “I don’t want to be here.”  
  
Travis took his hand and had never looked at him with more seriousness. “I got your back. The Cap is waiting for a one number text and we will be mysteriously called to work a case.”  
  
Wes had been right to guess that the day would be utter torture. His family were assholes or deliberately obtuse. He was honestly not sure which would be the worst version.  It was not an hour later and he got an answer.  
  


“Nonsense. He is your police partner.”  
  
Wes bit back a growl. Instead it was much worse by being calm, “No he is my partner in all senses of the word.”

 

Wes had perfect clarity in the moment. His Dad would never handle the life he was living. He would always be a disappointment for not living the life that they had set out for him. He was trying to care but it was really difficult, not when he had suffered unconditional support.

 

“No!”  
  
His father was stunned, “Now son be reasonable. I am saying that if you walk out of that door with your man. Don’t come back.”

 

He should be terrified, possibly blubbering for understanding but he was done. He had Travis and his lover excepted him warts and all. He didn’t need this type of negativity in his life. He was sad for the fact that his father did not want him happy. Still he was happy and he would fight for it. He would fight for Travis,  

 

“Have a nice life.”  
  
“Wesley?”  
  
Wes shook his head, supporting Travis up, “What mother?”  
  
“You’re saying that he is in the one?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
She looked conflicted, “Go but I am not your father. I will make sure that he won't cut you off.”

 

Wes was grateful and nodded.  He honestly had never even considered the money angle. He had always been from money but not even the thought of being cut off would have stopped him from walking away.

 

They left together, their heads held high.  Wes waited until they were in the car to say it, “I love you.”  
  
“And I you tight-ass.”  
  
If the Captain had been here he would have shuddered. Then again - he may have jumped for joy as the boys had finally got their shit together.   
  


  
  


**^ &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&**

 

Wes never could have imagined himself here. He was in the middle of a thanksgiving meal surrounded by Travis’ favourite foster family. It was great, it was the holiday season so he could ignore the cousins that were skirting the edges of the law even with two cops sitting down to dinner with them.

 

It didn’t matter - what was more special was they’d accepted Wes with a barely a blink of an eye. There had been no argument about sexuality and nature. He was not accused of being ‘unnatural’ or just suffering from a phase that he was bound to grow out of. He was treated with respect and care.

 

Travis’ cousin had eyed him with suspicion until Wes had rolled his eyes. “Look I am not gonna hurt Travis and if I do then you can take my car.”

 

“For real?”   
  
Wes tried not to laugh, mainly because he was scared of what would happen to him should he do so. “For real. He is the one for me.”  
  
Travis took his hand and Wes automatically compensated to take some of his weight. He was up and moving but this was not easy for Travis yet.  He had been against it initially but Travis had explained just what this foster family meant to him. After it, Wes had been powerless to resist the request and offering all help needed.

 

Travis would not leave him hanging, “Leave off. I would leave the trailer for him.”  
  
The whole family didn’t go woah but they knew what a big deal the statement was for them.

 

Wes knew this dinner was a hundred percent success, when the matriarch said, “Welcome to the family.”

  
  


**^ &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&**

  
  


Travis walked gingerly, not quite over his injuries quite. Still, he had been insistent that they go to the group with Dr Ryan. He thought it was the right thing to do. Wes knew it was quite hard on the doc when the couples didn’t make it.

 

He would normally have bitched at Wes helping him but right now he was grateful for the help. Wes helped him get to his seat, “Thanks babe.”  
  


Wes blushed and Travis had already decided that that was a good look for his lover and one that he wanted to see more. “Shut up.”  
  
Travis knew there was no heat in it and said, as Wes felt it was expected of them. He was an asshole but he couldn’t help blow a kiss. It made him feel all warm and snuggly, mainly because he knew that he and Wes were solid.

 

Dr Ryan interrupted their silent conversation, “Okay let us start.”

 

The couples all faced each other as usual but were all were looking at him and Wes. It was enough to make even a good looking guy like him feel paranoid. “What?”  
  
“Nothing,” Dr Ryan tried to politely assure him.

 

He was not convinced, Indigo was looking at him, like he was just the cutest little kid. It was disturbing.

 

Mr Dummont was suspicious, “I thought you said you were just police partners.”  
  
Travis smirked, “We were never just anything ... we just needed to fine tune a few things.”  
  


Wes grinned taking his hand, “Yeah like he said we just needed to set a few things right.”  
  
Dr Ryan smiled, “Have you figured that perhaps you are not oil and water?”  
  
Travis squeezed his hands, “We’re us. Together and that is all that matters.”  
  


  
  


 


End file.
